robloxwiki123fandomcom-20200213-history
Community:ColonelGraff/Scuba Diving at Quill Lake
Scuba Diving at Quill Lake '''is a semi-popular game on Roblox created by ColonelGraff. The game's premise is to track down artifacts by scuba diving in Quill Lake and unravel the mysteries there. there are currently 92 artifacts. Players can buy several different accessories to make their diving easier, and even unlock different suits so they can travel to other areas. The game has over 25 million visits, and 110,000+ likes. Locations '''Land Buildings *Steve's Shack - A store where you can buy some gear for your diving adventures. Outside of the store, you can refill your oxygen tank and your health. *Pawn Shop - A store where you can sell artifacts and find golden coins. You can buy 2 upgrades for a backpack, unlock 2 fast travels and purchase some gamepasses too. The store has a dock where you can rent a dinghy for $50. *Merlin's Shack - A half broken store that sells the Pirate Disguise, Hazmat Suit and Heat Suit. The owner of the shop has a quest that leads you to find 4 missing parts of the Power Suit. At the end of the quest, you can make the Power Suit for $300 (see below). 2 notes can be found there (1 more is given by Merlin). *Ancient Tower - It is a tower, nothing important to say about it. There is a blueprint at the top that is required for the Power Suit. *Workshop - A place that can be entered from an underwater cave. The entrance of the cave looks like a mouth, and the exit cannot be found without going through the cave. There are two holes, and one of these has a ladder. When you climb that ladder you will see a cave again but no water, then after you exit the cave you must face some parkour. When you finish this parkour you will see 4 robots, 3 artifacts, and a note. Details such as coordinates are written on the note. Suits *Scuba Gear - The suit players need to unlock any of the other suits, can be bought at the scuba shop for $100. *Pirate Disguise - The suit players need to get into the pirate graveyard, can be bought at Merlin's shack for $100. *Hazmat Suit - The suit players need to get into the toxic ship area, can be bought at Merlin's shack for $150. *Heat Suit - The suit players need to get into the underwater volcano, can be bought at Merlin's shack for $200.. *Power Suit - The suit that has 2 oxygen tanks, can be made by Merlin for $500 if you find all 4 parts (Power suit schematic, Power suit scrap, Lava reactor, Power cell) *Ice Suit-The suit that players need to get to get into the icy waters, can be bought at Merlin's shack for $300 Purchaseable Items *Freedive Training: Hold your breath twice as long. Costs $50 *Scuba Gear: Scuba mask & air tank. See Suits. Costs $100 *Advanced Suit: Increase your swimming speed. Costs $60 *Geolocator: Determine location. Costs $10 *Flashlight: Illuminate dark areas. Costs $20 *Life Jacket: Quickly resurface. Costs $30 *Dive Weight: Quickly sink. Costs $20 *Backpack Upgrade 1: Adds 3 slots to your inventory. Costs $25 *Backpack Upgrade 2: Adds 3 more slots to your inventory. Costs $40 *Treasure Chest Key: Unlocks treasure chests. Costs $7 *Pirate Disguise: See Suits. Costs $100 *Hazmat Suit: See Suits. Costs $150 *Heat Suit: See Suits. Costs $200 *Ice Suit: See Suits. Cost $300 *Power Suit: See Suits. Needs 4 parts and costs $500 *Dinghy: Helps you to go places faster. Have a fast travel. It is permanent so buy once, keep it forever. Costs $50 Gamepasses *Sea Scooter: Dive propulsion vehicle for scuba divers. Traverse the waters with remarkable speed! Cost: 250R$ *Item Finder: with this finding items goes from traveling to trivial! Cost: 150R$ *Sparrow's Compass: With this pirate's compass, you can teleport to the beach from anywhere. Even the depths of a volcanic cave! Cost: 60R$ *Lantern: This lantern will help you in the darkest of places, with a much higher visibility than the flashlight. Cost: 30R$ *Aquabreather: The latest in diving technology, continuous filters water to give you a constant stream of breathable air. Never have to hold your breath again! Cost: 400R$ Notes *Guitar Treasure Map *Hiker's Journal *Pirate's Note *Aviator's Journal *Captain's Log *Component Locations: item list for Super Scuba *Merlin's Diary *Pilot's Journal *Miner's Journal *Valuable Items: list of some good artifacts that give a wealthy profit *Railroad Operations *Note from Shipwreck *Inventor's Journal *Temple Entry *Mysterious Note Quests *There is a quest given by Lumber Jack in which you must go into The Abandoned Mine and find the Sapphire Crystal. *A lady on the beach near the Pawn Shop asks you to find a family heirloom, a necklace hidden on the right-hand side of the Flats. *Merlin asks you to find the four parts to build the Super Scuba/Power Suit. *In the Radioactive Area, a family of green and black fish ask you to find their missing son. *You will find a radioactive egg in the Toxic part of the lake. It is for Cthulu in the sunken ship. *In the Pirate Cove, the Captain at the Ghost Ship will have you find his hat. *In the Pirate Cove, a pirate wants you to take another pirate's teddy bear. *In the ice temple, a penguin wants you to find a penguin artifact. Artifacts *The Anchor Necklace is worth 9 coins. "A symbol of the sea, worn by a proud sailor." *The Bling necklace is worth 10 coins found at 200,-85,182 "Subtlety was not a concern of whoever owned this necklace." *The Redcliff Pendant is worth 12 coins found at 227,-84,192 "This pendant belonged to an old Redcliff knight. How did it end up in this lake?" *The Binoculars are worth 8 gold Found in the Flats at 529,-70,93 "Somebody dropped their binoculars! Too bad..." *The Mystic Spiral is worth 10 gold. "A mysterious pendant from a forest kingdom." *The Galaxy Emperor is worth 16 gold. "The crown of a galaxy's emperor. Of which galaxy, it is unknown." *The Golden VIP Necklace is worth 11 gold. "A VIP necklace! Does this mean I'm a VIP?" *The Tix Necklace is worth 15 gold. "Gone, but never forgotten. :'(" *The Gold Pocket Watch is worth 14 gold. "This is a valuable collector's item!" *The Caramel Apple is worth 1 gold. "It looked tasty..but now it's stuck on me! Gah!" *The ROBLOX Necklace is worth 18 gold. "The letters spell ROBLOX." *Elven Prince Crown: It is found in the cave and is worth $18 *Ruby Star Stone found in the cave and is worth $21 *Ice Prince Shield found at the Temple Interior at -843,-290,-1698 worth $45 *Mysic Flame Sword found at the Lava Region at -984,-320,-752 *Flame Golem Head is in the Lava Region at -973,-323,-776 *Bluesteel Domino Crown is found at the Temple Interior at -560,-306,-2185 worth $50 *Midgard Helmet is found at the Ice Cave at -786,-292,-1252 worth $40 *Webbed Headphones worth $10 *The Celtic Necklace is found at the Flats at 512,-93,221 worth $30.*This is a Quest Item!* *The Prince Of The Seas is found at the Flats at -150,-29,95 worth $10 *The Silver Star Crown is found at the Flats at 613,-66,-36 worth $15 Coco Event *Find the mythical guitar and win a prize. Talk to the new NPC on the beach to pick up the treasure map and start it off! Use the "Coco Mission" window to follow your progress, and find out where to go next if you forget. For this mission, ColonelGraff has reduced the cost on a few key upgrades and added three new easy to find artifacts.